


A Night With a Winchester

by Wild_fangirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_fangirl67/pseuds/Wild_fangirl67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas begin to develop feelings for each other. This is about how their love progresses, Dean being an overprotective, adorable older brother, and lots of fluff (with some smut). Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going out tonight, Sammy. You gonna join me?" Dean asked. Sam could do one of two things. Go out and watch his brother get drunk and hit on women, or stay home.

"I think I'll just stay home." The younger Winchester said.

"Your loss." Dean said as he closed the door. Sam opened his laptop, then felt somebody tap his shoulder. Cas.

"Hello, Sam. I have some important information to tell you," He said. "I have talked with some other angels, and I've pondered this a long time. I think I may have emotions for you."

"Uh, thanks? I guess I have emotions for you too." Sam replied.

"No, no. I mean fellings. Fee-lings? Feelings. I seem to have developed feelings for you." The angel finished and swayed on his heels, awaiting the blushing Moose's response.   _Cas likes me?_ Sam thought. _An angel likes me? Do I like him? What'll Dean say?_

"Just so you're aware, I can hear everything you're thinking," Cas said. Sam's face turned a darker red. "My question is, do you share the same type of emotions for me as I do for you?" Cas asked, looking up at the ceiling.

Sam pursed his lips, thinking about all the times he's wondered how one man could be so attractive, so innocent, so perfect. "Um, maybe? Yes? Um, yeah I guess." The taller man said nervously. 

"Sam, could you stand up for a second?" The angel asked, he obeyed. Cas went up on his tippy toes and placed a light kiss onto Sam's lips. His eyes grew wide, then leaned down to kiss the angel back. He closed his eyes and put his arm just above the angel's ass, pulling him into a deeper kiss. The angel's tongue gently pushed through Sam's lips and grazed it over his tongue, then pulled away. "Did, did I do that correctly?"

"Um, yeah, yeah you did." The younger Winchester stuttered.  _Did I really just kiss an angel? And did I just really enjoy that?_   _Is that a bad thing?_ He thought.

"Still a celestial being. I haven't lost the ability to read your thoughts," He reminded Sam, who was now blushing more than ever. He pulled Cas back into  a long kiss and pulled him onto the bed, carding his fingers through Cas' hair. "Hannah told me I wouldn't get this far in one night. I'm not exactly sure what to do now." Sam laughed.

"We don't have to do anything right now." The continued the kiss, tongues doing a ballroom dance in Cas' mouth, who let out a soft moan. Sam put his arms around the angel's waist as the kiss refused to die. When finally pulled apart for air, they took a long look at each other. Cas had this innocent look in his eyes, like he was looking at his first crush. Sam's eyes looked patient, willing to wait the rest of time itself as long as he could be with Cas in the end.  _What would happen if you hit it with an angel?_ Sam thought. Cas blushed, making Sam grow a darker shade of red, remembering the angel could read his thoughts. 

"Would you like to, 'hit it'?" Cas asked him.

"Not right now, I just wanna stare at you. If, if that's okay." The moose said nervously. The angel showed a small smile as he brushed the few strands of hair out of the Winchester's face. He pulled Sam back into a long, gentle kiss. "Have you ever kissed anyone before, Cas? You're um, you're very um good at it." The angel smiled as their lips entangled, Sam falling asleep, arms wrapped around him.

 

"Rise and shine, Sammy," It was Dean. Sam shot up looking around for Cas, and an explanation. But one wasn't needed, because Cas wan't there. "I came home and you were asleep on top of the bed. My bed, if I may point out. Let's hit the road, there's a case up in Montana. Church girl supposedly kills seven people."

"Maybe she snapped." Sam said, wondering where the angel could've gone.

"That may be, but she was also eleven," Dean said zipping his duffel bag. "Come on."

"Be there in a minute." Sam said. He spotted writing on the notepad by the side of the bed.

_Dear Sam,_

_You fell asleep. Dean will be home soon, and I'm going to_ _leave now. I'll see you again soon. This was very fun._

_-_

_Castiel_

_P.S. You drool in your sleep._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes a shower, leaving Sam and Cas alone for a few minutes. More fluff, possible smut in the next chapter.  
> *this takes place before Cas goes crazy and kills a bunch of angels*

"Dude, you smell like rotting fish." Sam laughed.

"Well, that's what happens when you're trying to stab a werewolf on a fishing pier," Dean said angrily.  "And I happen to have gone into the ocean to save your ass."

"You slipped and fell onto a pile of like 100 dead fish in a net in the ocean. I stabbed him." Sam reminded him.

"I was creating a diversion okay?" Dean huffed. "I'm gonna go hit the showers." Soon after the bathroom door locked, Sam felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Sam." It was Cas. The Winchester turned around and gave him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in like two weeks." He said smiling.

"There hasn't really been an opportunity for us to be alone, this really isn't what I had in mind but it'll have to do. How have you b-" Sam cut the angel off by pulling him into a long kiss. Cas shuddered  and slowly moved his hands around the Moose's waist, as he did the same. Sam carded his fingers through the angel's hair, slowly pushing his tongue through the pairs of lips to meet the other tongue, who he'd been waiting so long to see. Their bodies were pushed together as their tongues battled. Cas let out a soft moan. 

"I've missed you, Cas." Sam said. They heard the shower shut off and quickly sat down on opposite beds in the motel room. Dean entered in only a towel and wet hair.

"Hey, Sam? Could you pass me my-" He looked at the angel. "What happened? Why's he here? Is somebody dead?" Dean asked grabbing a shirt and jeans.

"I was just stopping in... to say hello. Hello, Dean." Cas said. Dean gave him a suspicious look, but went back into the bathroom to change. Cas walked over to Sam's bed. "I'm going to hold your hand now." He said. Sam gave a small chuckle and nodded.

His face moved closer to Castiel's and his voice turned into a whisper. "I'm going to kiss you now." The angel nodded as their lips closed the gap between them, it was somewhat quick and sloppy yet magical at the same time. They pulled apart when they heard the doorknob turn, yanking their hands away from each other.

"Cas, why the hell are you drooling?" Dean asked him. Cas cocked his head, then felt his lower lip. Saliva. He turned red and quickly brushed it off. "You still never said why you were actually here." Dean told him. The angel stood up.

"I came here to," He looked around. "Confess my love for you, Dean. I have had these emotions for, so long, and I just, couldn't-"

"Cas? Remember that one other time you tried to lie?" Dean said, Cas nodded. "You actually get worse at it over time. Spit it out."

He sighed. "I came here to see Sam. I have emotion- feelings, for him." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, Okay bucko, whatever you say. When you wanna tell me the real reason, lemme know. That was more convincing though."

"Okay, well now that you don't smell like a dead fish, we can hit the road. Case in Indiana." Sam told him. They packed their stuff and made their way to the car, Cas following them. Dean got in the drivers seat, Cas in the back, and Sam went to join him.

"Sam? What're you doing?" Dean asked him. The younger Winchester froze.

"Just, keeping an eye on Cas. He's very upset. Turns out an angel was actually killed the other day. He feels safer with us around." Sam told him.

"Is that why you stopped by? Why was that so hard to say?" Dean asked. Cas nodded but didn't give a response. Dean was playing music loudly as the sun set and Sam had his fingers interlocking with the angel's. Sam wanted nothing more than to put his arm around Cas and kiss him, but Dean was in the front seat. The angel looked up at him and motioned for him to bring his ear close.

"This is going to sound weird, but Hannah told me I should say it. Not that that's the only reason I'm saying it. It's just, I um, I love you Sam." He whispered. The Winchester took a deep breath in and began to blush. He smiled.

"I love you too, Cassy." Sam said. 

"Cassy?" He asked. Sam turned a darker shade of red and shrugged. "I like it Sam."

Dean piped up from the front seat. "It looks like you two are sharing secrets like middle school girls. Anything you'd care to share with the rest of the class?"

"I was not aware we were in a classroom." The angel said.

"No, Dean. Nothing important," Sam assured him. "Should we tell him?" He whispered. They agreed sometime next week, when the time was right, they would tell Dean what was going on. But that night in the Impala, Sam fell asleep, his hand locked with Cas'. He awoke to blaring music.

_It was the heat of the moment_

"Deaaan! You know I hate that song." Sam complained. The older brother just laughed.

"Cas left, last night. Just so you know." Dean told him. Sam found another note, where the angel's had had once been.

 

_Sam,_

_I left again. I'll be back sometime this week when we tell Dean about our relationship._

_Oh, you still drool in your sleep._

_Love,_

_Castiel_

"What does it say?" The older Winchester asked.

"Nothing important, just that he'll be back sometime next week." Sam said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe smut in the next chapter... Lemme know if you liked this? Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas unexpectedly have to tell Dean about their relationship.

It was three in the morning. Both Winchesters were in bed. Dean was in an undershirt and boxers, head buried into the pillow. Sam, was in sweatpants and an undershirt as well.

 _Hey Cassy,_ He thought. _I miss you. Dean's asleep, so if at any point you'd wanna come on down and say hi,_

"Hello, Sam." Cas whispered. Sam had been laying on his side, he now felt the angel's arms curl around his waist. He twisted himself so he was facing Cas, and gave a small smile.

"I've missed you."

"You've said."

"Should we tell Dean in the morning?" Sam asked. He felt blinded for a second as the light turned on in the room.

"Should we tell Dean what in the morning?" The older Winchester asked. He was standing by the lightswitch and was heading over to his brother's bed. "Cas, when you want to talk to someone, you don't teleport into their bed. That's weird."

"But Sam asked me to be here. So I am here." The angel said.

Dean turned and looked at Sam, who was by the door now. "Now, why exactly would Sam want you here?"

"Does anyone want a soda? I want a soda." Sam said and raced out into the hall to get something. Like a parent, Dean just stood by the door and waited for his return.

"Castiel, why don't you take a seat?" Dean told him. Sam returned, Coke in hand, hoping to ignore the current situation. "Samuel Winchester? Why don't you sit next to our little angel over there, huh?"

"Since when did you become dad?" The younger Winchester grumbled.

"Since when did you start sneaking angels into your bed?"

"I didn't know he would come up right in my bed." Sam protested.

"Sammy, lying just makes this whole thing worse. I won't get mad, I already know what's going on. I have eyes  _everywhere_."

"What do you mean? You only have two eyes." Cas said.

 

_Sam had begun snoring in the back seat. For once, Dean had decided to give his brother a break and turn down the music. He looked in the rear view mirror. Sam's head was resting against Cas' shoulder, and their fingers were interlocking. The angel gave him a quick kiss on the forehead then disappeared._

 

"Okay, so what do you think is going on?" Sam asked. His brother had believed the story about the dead angel, so what could he possibly have thought?

"Well, when you fell asleep I looked back in the mirror. Now, I was just assuming it wasn't some traditional angel thing to hold hands and kiss the sleeping Sasquatch before you flutter off." Dean told him. Sam's face turned bright red and he looked down.

"Well, that's not eyes everywhere that's using a mirror." Cas said.

"Okay, so do you care?" Sam asked, trying to sound apathetic.

"Sammy, why don't you go buy me and your boyfriend here another soda, okay?" Dean asked. Reluctantly, Sam left the room.

"Why did you ask Sam to-"

"I've got to do this fast so listen. Sammy, is my little brother. It's my job to protect him no matter what. So, I'm gonna be keeping a closer eye on you than ever buddy boy, okay? And I swear to god if you hurt my baby brother I will not come to your funeral." Dean said. The angel looked absolutely terrified, but just then Sam walked into the room.

"Hey I got you a Dr. Pepper and Cas a- why does he looked terrified?" Sam asked.

"What? Cas? We were just having a, a, a manly chat," Dean said, adding on his charming smile at the end. "Okay, um one rule okay Sammy? Get another room if you have to because I don't wanna hear you all night long." The Moose's face turned bright red.

"Dean! We're not gonna do that." Sam tried to whisper angrily.

"You're never going to have sex... with your boyfriend?" The older Winchester asked.

Sam began to stutter. "Well no, I uh uh I just meant that that uh that-"

"Dude I told it was fine I just didn't wanna hear it. I'll leave you two alone, I'm gonna go take a piss."

"That went well." The angel said.

"Better than I expected it to go." Sam said. He gripped the angel's hand tight as they laid back on the bed.

"I have a question." Cas said.

"Ask me anything, Cassy." The younger Winchester said.

"What did Dean mean when he said, 'I don't want to hear you'?"

Sam opened his mouth to respond but he just gave a small smile and a laugh. He turned to face his angel and kissed him on the lips, long but gentle, intense but sweet. "Nothing we need to worry about right now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied about the smut but oh well, sue me.
> 
> I made Dean act all parent like because he's usually protective of his brother and he hates most of the angels so he wants to be extra careful. Plus, Dean basically raised Sam and parents can be overprotective.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean leaves Sam and Cas alone for a bit...

"I'm goin' out to the bar. You guys gonna be okay to stay here alone?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Oh my god, Dean! We'll be fine." Sam whined.

"Don't forget to use protection." The older Winchester laughed at his joke, and before Cas had a chance to ask what he meant, Dean was gone.

Cas sat there, perplexed by what the Older Winchester had said. He sat there, pouting, just sitting on Sam's bed. Sam, who was sitting at the stool that was by desk in the motel room, stared at the angel. His hair had been ruffled and he noticed the cute way he was pouting. He was in deep thought and his ocean blue eyes reflected that. But Sam had noticed some other things too. How he was probably extremely fit underneath his shirt and his lips were the perfect shade of pink. Unintentionally he began to picture him naked- except for the tie. The younger Winchester didn't know he was being so obvious until the angel pointed it out.

"Sam, thank you for the compliments. Your ideas are very... interesting as well." He blushed.

"What are you- oh my god. Cas I didn't mean for you to- oh my god I'm sorry Cassy I didn't..." The moose blushed 100 different shades of red as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why are you apologizing Sam? You seem to be thoroughly enjoying the idea," Cas made a small gesture towards Sam's crotch. Sam cocked an eyebrow then looked down, causing him to blush even more. "Would you like to do these activities?"

"Jesus, Cassy. You can't just ask that." The Winchester let out a small chuckle.

"But you want to do them." The angel said, with that he got up and walked over to Sam. He awkwardly sat himself on the Winchester's lap, his legs wrapping Sam's back. He gave a small awkwardly-charming smile then began to kiss his boyfriend. Sam, gently at first, pressed his hand up against the back of his angel's head as the kiss intensified. Their tongues intertwined and Sam's other hand went right about Cas' ass. The angel put one arm around the younger Winchester's back, and his other carded through Sam's hair. They both moaned. Sam stood up, angel still around his waist and threw him, carefully yet forcefully, onto one of the beds. He kissed the angel fiercely and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Sam," He breathed. "My vessel is becoming very aroused." Sam stopped at the word 'vessel'.

"Your... vessel? Are you enjoying this?" Sam backed up and a pang of sadness struck over him.

"Well, me, a celestial being does not have a penis. So when he gets an erection I thought I was supposed to say vessel."

"No, Cassy. You can say you," Sam said as he finished ripping off the angel's shirt. "Didn't know you were so hot, Cassy." He smirked.

"Do, do I take off your shirt now?" Sam gave a smirk and kissed his angel again. Their arms groped each other and Sam let Cas roll him over, straddling the moose. He began to slowly unbutton his flannel. The shirt got thrown on the floor, as Sam rolled his boyfriend over and started on his pants. He practically ripped them off staring at the large tent in the angel's boxers. They rolled around again, kissing intensely with their tongues battling. Though awkwardly at first, Cas began to slowly grind up against Sam.

"God, Cas, that feels um really good." Sam groaned.

Cas gave his confused puppy face. "What does God have to do with this?"

Sam laughed. "It's just an expression, keep going." The angel ran his fingers over Sam's chest and ever so slowly unbutton his jeans and pulled them off. Both of them in just their boxers, and Cas with his tie as well. Sam reached for the bottle of lube.

"Okay, I asked Hannah what would happen if we got here. Would you prefer to be penetrated? She said she thought you would like that." Sam almost choked on air on that sentence alone, but went along with it.

"Fuck it, sure. Do you know what to do?" Sam asked.

"I saw this once. Dean was watching something about two men as well,"  _Dean?!?! I'm so using that as blackmail_ Sam thought. "It seems I put  two fingers in your butthole first, and then my penis, correct?" The younger Winchester nodded. The angel's innocence was somehow utterly adorable and sexy at the same time. As he removed Sam's boxers and put the first finger in, Sam groaned. Cas took a deep breath in and put in another, forcing the Winchester to buck up and moan.  "I don't really know what to do next..." The angel admitted, making Sam grow harder.

"I, I, I'll help you," He helped the angel slick up his cock, causing the arousal between them to grow. "Okay, I'm just gonna lift my legs, and um yeah." As Cas began to push himself inside Sam, he groaned. The angel moaned even louder as they continued to fuck.

"This feels, very good, Sam."

"Glad to hear- oh jesus- glad to hear it Cassy." Sam moaned. The angel thrust into Sam harder, both of them moaning loudly.

"Um, Sam, I feel I'm about to... I'm about to," The angel continued to thrust. "Oh, my, Sam! Fuck! Sam!" Cas chanted his name. Sam let out a yell and grabbed hold of Cas' tie, then shot his load on his stomach, causing Cas' orgasm, releasing his load into Sam. They breathed hard and Cas lay beside his boyfriend. "This was, fun." 

"Hey Cassy? I love you." Sam said, giving him a gentle kiss.

The angel smiled. "I love you too."

*

Sam showered alone, Cas showering after him. They tried to remake the bed, but it only somewhat worked out. Just as they finished, they heard the door open and a half drunk Dean came stumbling in, when he saw the bed his eyes grew wide. "Somebody was busy," Both boys blushed at the older Winchester's words. "Imma get into bed and then- then... oh you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"What?" Sam asked.

"That was  **my** bed and you two- you, oh jesus fucking christ guys. You're sleeping in that." The older Winchester pointed at them. 

They got changed and Sam and Cas crawled into what was Dean's bed and he got into what used to be theirs. Sam fell asleep while spooning the angel. And for the first time, when he woke up, Cas was right there next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, drunk Dean. So yeah, there's the smut I said I'd put in. Lemme know if you liked it and more to come soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is an embarrassed mess. Fluffy fluff

Sam opened his eyes sleepily, staring at his boyfriend.

"You seem to have rested well." Cas said. The younger Winchester nodded and gave his angel a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, angel." Sam replied, causing Cas to give a small smile.

Dean rolled over and tried to throw the blankets off his bed- he failed. "You two had a fun night?" He smirked. The moose turned various shades of red, trying to hide the embarrassment. "My baby brother finally got laid."

"This wasn't the first time I've had sex, Dean." Sam said, trying to ignore the sheer awkwardness of the conversation.

"First time you got it in the-"

"DEAN!" The younger Winchester shouted, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence. "That's not even what happened." He mumbled.

"Is it?" He asked, laughing.

"Shut up. I've got dirt on you too."

"Like what?"

"I feel I should leave now. I'll see you soon, Sam." The angel said, going up on his tippy toes to give Sam a quick kiss on the lips. Then, he was gone.

"Great, you made Cas leave." Sam groaned.

"Oh, relax, you spent all night with and or inside each other." 

"Oh my god Dean can you stop for two seconds?" The younger Winchester said, annoyed.

"One, two. So you use protection?" He laughed.

"You, are a six-year-old!" Sam told him, throwing a pillow at him. "I'm gonna get you back one day."

"Yeah right."

*

They stopped at the next motel, and began unpacking their stuff. It was getting late and they were covered in dirt.

"I'm showering first." Sam said, already locking the bathroom door behind him. When he was finished, he began to dry himself off when Cas appeared.

"Hello Sam."

"What the? Hi, Cassy." He replied, giving him a quick kiss while finishing drying himself. They walked out of the bathroom door.

"Seriously? You couldn't of waited until I showered to- you know what? Never mind, I don't even wanna ask." Dean told them.

"He just appeared in the bathroom, nothing happened." Sam told him. Dean finished showering and they decided they would watch whatever movie was on TV. Dean sat in his bed, eating stale popcorn, half asleep. Cas got into Sam's bed with him. He lay his head on Sam's chest, who gently ran his fingers through the angel's hair.

"I sincerely enjoy being in your company." The angel said.

"I would hope so. I missed you today, Cassy."

"I was only gone for a few hours." He replied.

"I know. I'm just a big ol' softie when it comes to you." Sam chuckled.

"So how would we solve your constant sadness?" Cas asked, not sure how severe the situation was.

"We could have a date night." The younger Winchester said, wrapping one arm around Cas' shoulder.

"What is a 'date night'?" He asked.

"A special night just for eating dinner, and being together, alone. Just a night with my special angel." The moose replied sleepily. He held his angel tight, and gave him lots of tiny kisses on his forehead and the top of his head. What he didn't remember, was falling asleep, but that was mainly because Cas had knocked him out. He awoke to note in his hand.

_Sam,_

_I've gone to ask Hannah about our "date night". I would like to have one but I am very uninformed about what to do._

_I will return when I receive more information._

_Love,_

_your "special angel"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night next chapter? I'm sorry this one was a weird one. But any kind of comments (even negative- as long as it's constructive) would be appreciated. Thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries to organize a date night for Sam.  
> A for effort, Cas.  
> Dean is super overprotective btw.

It had been almost a week since Sam had last heard from Cas and he was getting worried. Did he just ditch him? But he awoke one morning with a note on the nightstand by his bed.

_Sam,_

_I'm sorry for my absence. I've been trying to prepare for our night of dating. I think I am fully prepared now._

_I will come to "pick you up" at seven thirty pm on Friday. Dress nicely because I have something special planned. *imagine me smiling right now, I do not now how to write that on paper*_

_Love,_

_Castiel_

 The younger Winchester chuckled at the note. Wait, Friday? That was tomorrow. He bolted upright and began to look at his fed suits, to find the nicest one that wasn't covered in blood or some weird monster goo.

"Sam, it is 8:00 in the goddamn morning. What the fuck are you doing?" Dean asked, trying to keep his eyes open as he looked at his brother.

"I was just, nothing. Go back to bed Dean." Sam told him. The older Winchester shrugged and fell back onto his pillow.

 _One day's notice. That's okay, I can do this. God, Cas you're driving me crazy._ Sam thought, but he couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

*

It was 7:15 the next evening and Sam had come out the bathroom all dressed up. He had on black dress pants, a white button down and black tie and belt. Dean looked up from his magazine.

"Who you dressing up for?"

"Just, making sure the fed suits still fit is all." Sam responded quickly.

"Since when have we ever done that? You goin' on a date or something?" Dean asked him nonchalantly.

"What? No I was just," Sam stopped talking. "Maybe." He mumbled.

"With your boooyyfriend?" Dean teased.

"He's not my," The younger Winchester stopped talking again. "Maybe." 

"You really care about him don't ya?" 

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked, sitting on his bed.

"Well I mean, you brushed your hair." Dean chuckled. Sam smiled, and threw a pillow at his brother.

When Cas arrived Dean stood in between them before they could hug.

"I am basically your parent, Sammy," Dean said, and before the younger Winchester could protest, he continued. "Be safe, and look out for each other. If you need me for anything you can call me, okay, Sammy?" 

"Dean, I'll be fine." Sam told him, but eldest Winchester just shrugged.

"Sam, go wait outside for a second?" Dean asked him.

"Why would I-"

"One... Two..." The older Winchester started.

"Dean I'm not a kid!"

"Don't let me get to three," He replied. Sam mumbled under his breath as he slammed the door closed. "Okay, Cas take a seat. I'd never thought I'd be giving you of all people this talk but okay. Sam is my brother. It's my job to protect him, you know? Not let anything hurt him. That includes people. If you see any sign of trouble tonight, any at all- you call me, got that?"

"Dean, I would never let anything happen to Sam." The angel said.

"Don't really care. Just nod and say okay. Now, you guys are getting pretty serious. And Sam cares about you, a lot. Like seriously a  **lot**. He brushed his hair for you. So you better not hurt him,  you understand?" Dean said sternly.

"I don't understand why you think I would let something-"

"Because I'm his brother. And I have to watch out for him and that means scaring the shit out of his boyfriend. Even he is my best friend," There was another reason, of course, besides the one he'd said aloud. But he didn't want to ruin their night, especially because he himself wasn't supposed to know. The angel just sat there and nodded. Dean walked Cas out to Sam, who was waiting impatiently. "Alright you crazy kids, have fun."

*

Cas zapped them to outside what seemed to be a fancy restaurant. He was wearing his usual attire, dress pants, white button down, tie, but without the trench coat.

"So, what did Dean talk to you about?" The moose asked as they sat in a waiting area.

"He warned me to keep you safe, and implied he would hurt me if I hurt you." The angel responded.

"I'm sorry about him. I don't even know why he's like that." 

"Sam, it's okay. He's just looking out for you." Cas assured him. They were taken to a table in the dimly lit restaurant with a candle burning in the centre.

"This place is really nice, Cassy. Where is it?" Sam asked as the waiter poured them water. They thanked the waiter and Cas responded.

"France."

"France? Really? Wow, that's really, really, nice of you babe." The younger Winchester said without realizing. Castiel looked down and smiled, trying to cover his blushing face.

"It was no problem. France is the most romantic country. Hannah said it would be a good idea. I apologize if I keep bringing her up, it's just I am not very good with relationships." The angel told him. 

"Cas? You're perfect at relationships." The Winchester said. Cas ordered for Sam, because he spoke fluent French. Sam ate, while the angel stared at him. The way he cut his food, surprisingly ate in tiny bites. The angel pulled out the money and paid for the meal. Once they were outside, he zapped Sam and they were sitting on a park bench, in a beautifully lit park.

"We're in Canada. This is my favorite park." The angel explained.

"I love it." Sam said, leaning over and gently kissing his angel. They held hands and strolled along the pathways, laughing and quickly giving each other kisses. 

"We have one more stop," Cas said. And then, they were in New York City. "Welcome to New York, Sam." The younger Winchester laughed, in awe. New York. The city that never sleeps. He quickly pulled Cas onto the edge of the sidewalk and pulled him into a long kiss. They're tongues danced and Sam's arms locked around his angel's waist, Castiel doing the same to his boyfriend.

"Castiel, I love you. And one day, I'm gonna marry you." Sam said confidently.

"I would enjoy that."

*

They arrived back at the motel room around one am. 

"You two were out late, where'd you go?" Dean asked.

"You know, out." Sam replied, giving his angel a small grin.

"That all you gonna tell me?"

"I'll fill you in tomorrow." The younger Winchester said. He got into an undershirt and sweatpants and lay in his bed. Even though Cas wasn't with him, he knew he was never alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was date night. Hopefully more to come soon!  
> More about what Dean isn't supposed to know next chapter...  
> And thank you to all of you who comment it really means so much to me I'm just really bad at responding to them because I never know what to say, but they are very much appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***sad*** backstory as to why Dean is overprotective...  
> Also more fluff that goes to smut.

Dean climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. He began to dream.

He was back in high school, senior year. Sam was a freshman. Cas wasn't Sam's first boyfriend, he'd had one before.

_Dean saw his little brother in the courtyard during lunch, talking to another kid his age. For once, Sam seemed incredibly happy so Dean decided to leave them alone. He sat down with the friends he'd made and began to talk to them about nonsense. When he turned back around, Sam and the kid were gone. His job was to look out for Sam no matter where they were. So naturally, he began to panic. They were there a_ _minute ago. He frantically began searching the courtyard, and when he couldn't find anything he went to the bathroom to cool down. He splashed water on his face when he heard voices from the other side of the bathroom._

_"I, I, I really like you Sam." He heard the kid say._

_"I like you too. But what are we supposed to do?"_

_"Hide it, I guess."_

_"Then we'll hide it. But one day, I'm gonna marry you." Sam had said. Dean walked out of the bathroom. His baby brother was more vulnerable than ever now and he needed to be sure to protect him._

_But Sam came home one day and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. John had been gone for three days and said he'd be home by the beginning of next week._

_"Sammy?" Dean called. He heard the sink turn on. "Sam?" He knocked on the door._

_"Bit busy now Dean, could you come back later?" He asked, trying to mask the pain in his voice._

_"Sammy what happened?" Dean said calmly._

_"Nothing Dean, just leave me alone."_

_"Sam if you don't tell me I'm going to break this door down."_

_"Dean just go away."_

_The older Winchester pulled out a paperclip and easily opened the door, then gasped. His little brother had cuts on his hands, and face. His left eye was black and there was dried blood below his nose. His clothes were all torn and he had bruises in more places than you could count._

_"Sammy what the fuck happened?" Dean asked, wetting a washcloth to clean his brother's cuts._

_"Nothing."_

_"Sam, what happened?" The older brother asked, almost yelling._

_"You can't tell dad!" Sam yelled._

_"Sam just tell me what the fuck happened."_

_"I, I, I, I was with him and then, and then, and then, and then they saw us. So, we, we, we ran but they were, they were so much taller and, and, and faster." The younger Winchester was shaking now, so his older brother took him to his bed to lie down._

_"Who were you with?"_

_"Just, just my friend. We're small, Dean, we're easy targets." Sam mumbled._

_Dean figured it was the kid from the bathroom but decided not to say anything, Sam had been through enough. He had made his older brother promise not to do anything about the kids who continuously beat him up, until their dad got back. Dean had forced John to move him and Sam to another school, the only explanation being, "It's not safe here." They never talked about it again._

Dean's eyes shot open, and he realized he was covered in sweat. He was about to get up to check on Sam, when he heard something. Music. Soft music. He turned his head to see, but not so much as to reveal he was awake. Sam and Cas. Slow dancing. In their pajamas. The angel's head was leaned against Sam's chest as their their arms locked around each other's waists.

"One day, you'll be Castiel Winchester, you know that?" Sam asked him. "And you'll live on Earth like the rest of us useless monkeys. And when I die, we can talk in heaven all day. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Castiel." The moose said giving his angel a kiss on the top of the head.

"I love you too."

"When I die, could you watch over Dean for me though? Make sure he's okay?" Sam asked.

"Why wouldn't he be okay? Other than the fact that you'd be dead and he'd most likely fall into a state of severe depression." Cas responded, not meaning to be sarcastic.

"He's willing to jump in front of a bullet for almost anyone. Don't let him do that." The younger Winchester sighed.

"You're a very good person, Sam." The angel told him.

"Learned it from you." They began to kiss gently, innocent almost. But then, it got more intense. They're tongues intertwined and Sam grabbed his boyfriend's ass, throwing him onto their bed.

"Dean's right there." Cas told him.

"Then we'll be quiet." The younger Winchester said. He pulled the covers over himself and the angel, but not before grabbing a small bottle from inside the nightstand. Dean groaned internally.  _Seriously?? You can't wait 'till I went get breakfast?_

~

They kissed under the blankets, breathing heavily because of the heat. Clumsily, they ripped off their pajamas as Sam ground on his angel as their tongues battled. They kept reminding each other to be quiet due to the fact that Dean was right there. After Sam stretched out Cas he began to thrust inside of him, trying to keep the blankets over head.

"Sam!" The angel moaned, the Winchester pursed his lips trying not let out a loud groan.

"Cas, fuck, fuck, Cas!" He breathed heavily, trying not to yell. He thrust harder, forcing Castiel deeper into the mattress as the angel gripped the sheets. Sam's chest was pressed up against the angel's back. He thrust into Cas one more time as he closed his lips to try and hold back one final yell, shooting his load into Cas, who then came onto the mattress with a strangled moan. They resurfaced above the blanket, almost gasping for air.

"Mornin' fellas. Let's go! I'm taking us out to breakfast. Get up." Dean said, but as he turned around to grab his jacket he couldn't help but smirk.  _That's for making me_ _listen to you guys._

"Yeah, sure just give us one second Dean. You can go outside, we'll get dressed in a second." Sam told him.

"It's raining."

"Right, right. Just..." The younger Winchester trailed off as he reached for his pants that were somewhere under the blankets. He quickly put them on under the blankets, grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom. After he finished, Cas did the same, awkwardly waddling to get changed. The eldest brother couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the sight. When Cas came out of the bathroom, Dean looked at the two of them.

"Next time, don't make me listen to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, depressing backstories, smut, and Dean embarrassing his little brother. Lemme know if you liked it... comments are always appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making cookies with Sam and Cas. Plus Dean getting embarrassed.  
> This chapter is literally just bad fluff, please don't hate me. There's better stuff on the way.

Cas had left after breakfast, leaving the two Winchesters alone in the car.

"So, why the sudden urge for breakfast?" Sam asked him, climbing into the passenger's seat of the car.

"Revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Come on, Sammy. You guys didn't think you were that subtle, did you?" Dean asked, putting the keys in the ignition and starting the car.

The moose blushed. "Well, it was just- we were-" He turned the question  around. "How was that revenge?"

"Having you two come up with lame ass excuses as to why you couldn't just hop out of bed and get dressed? Plus why your angel was waddling? Come on, it's a little funny." The older Winchester smirked as they head down the long road.

"Thought you would've liked it." Sam mumbled, remembering what Cas had told him once.

"What?  Excuse me? I think I heard you wrong." Dean told him.

"Nothing, nothing." 

*

Cas showed up about 11 pm, at their motel.

"Hey, babe." Sam said, giving him a kiss.

Dean laughed. "Babe?" The moose froze. He hadn't meant to say it aloud, especially with Dean right there. "So, what do you two have planned for the night?"

"Sam is going to teach me how to make cookies." The angel told him.

"You gonna go to the store?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah why you wanna come?" The younger brother asked him.

"Nah, I'm good." 

"Okay, whatever. Come on Cas." Sam said. The angel followed him out to the car, and they drove to the nearest convenient store.

*

"Okay, so we need: Butter, flour, suger- brown and white, baking soda, eggs, vanilla extract, all that stuff." The Winchester said while looking down at the recipe he printed.  Cas enjoyed looking at the baking aisle.

"Why are there so many types of icings?" He asked, looking at a neon green colored can.

"That's for cake. We don't need to worry about those. Can you grab a bag of chocolate chips? I'm gonna get the sugar." Sam said, carrying his basket to the other side of the aisle. The angel looked at the shelf of chips. He scanned for chocolate.

Semi-sweet, dark, gluten free, white.

"Sam! What do I do? There are too many choices!" Cas almost yelled.

"Just pick one."

"How do I know what to pick?" He called back, glancing at the peanut butter chips. Sam strode over and grabbed a bag of semi-sweet chips of the shelf and threw them into the basket.

"Done." He said, kissing his boyfriend on top of the head. Once they'd gotten everything they headed back to the car and began to drive to the motel.

"You seem to be very skilled in the baking area." The angel commented.

"I just picked at random Cassy." 

"Oh." Cas looked down.

"You okay, babe?" Sam asked him. The angel showed a small smile.

" I'm just wondering if those were the right chips to buy." He said.

"Why're you smiling?" The Winchester asked him.

"I enjoy that nickname." Cas blushed.

" I'm sure the chips are fine... babe," Sam teased as his angel's smile grew.

They parked the car and got the grocery bags from the trunk. Sam opened the door, and they stepped inside. "Hey De- Jesus Christ man!" He yelled squeezing his eyes closed tightly. The angel stood there, frozen, and dropped his bag on the ground. Dean froze. He was watching something on TV, while getting rather... excited. He quickly tried to shove his dick in his pants as quick as possible.

"What, you guys don't know how to knock?" He almost shouted.

"What did I do to you?" Sam asked, looking up toward heaven. He picked Cas' grocery bag and he put it on the table alongside his. "What're you even watching?" 

"What? Nothing, nothing. Nothing. Nothing," Dean said reaching for the remote, quickly turning off the TV. Sam cocked an eyebrow, and smirked. The older Winchester quickly pulled the blankets over his head. "I'm goin' to sleep, Sammy." He said through the blankets.

"Whatever you say man," Sam and Cas unpacked their groceries then began to mix the ingredients."Could you open the flour for me, Cassy?" The Winchester asked him. He turned around to open the sugar and heard a puff. When he turned back around, the angel's face was covered in flour. This was gonna be a long night.

*

They finished the cookies around midnight, and fed each other one. They actually didn't taste half bad. Sam began to clean up the mess they'd made while Cas put away the ingredients. They got changed and climbed into their bed. Sam gently kissed his angel on the lips, putting his arm around Cas' waist. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but long.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." The angel said.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this chapter was so pointless but I have something big planned for next chapter.  
> Comments are appreciated as always :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has something drastic planned for his relationship about Sam.

"Castiel, you can't just spring a question like that on me." Hannah told him.

"Hannah, please."

"Date night was one thing, so was saying 'I love you'. But this?" She asked him, exasperated. 

"God will understand," Cas pleaded. "I know we haven't been together long, and I should give it more time... but I need to do this, I just don't know how."

"Fine."

*

The Winchesters were in their car, on the way to a motel.

"I haven't heard from Cas in like two weeks," Dean said. "You two have something you wanna tell me?"

"I haven't seen him either," Sam said, looking at the sunset. "Do you think, he just wanted out?"

"Are you kidding me? He's not that stupid." The older brother playfully punched Sam.

"Yeah, but what if-"

"You can see it in his eyes, man. He's totally into you." Dean told him.

"You been staring into my boyfriend's eyes?" Sam laughed. When they got to the motel, Sam got into the shower. 

"Dean, I need your help." It was Cas.

"Cas? What're you doing here? Sam's been worried sick about you." The Winchester scolded.

"Sam can't know I was here. Listen, tomorrow at six o'clock, be at this address." He began to write it down on a notepad.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Dean, please it's important. I promise."

"You leave for two weeks, no notes, no nothing. Then you show up here out of the blue telling me to meet you at some address and Sam can't know you were here. Are you serious?"

"Deadly." The angel said. Dean gave him a "This better be fucking worth it" look. He looked down at the address.

"Dude, this is like twelve hours away."

"Then you'd best start driving." And with that, the angel was gone. The water stopped, and Sam stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Um, Bobby. There's a case, only a few hours away. Only happens once every, um, ten years. If we leave now we can still catch it." Dean said, hoping his brother would buy the lie.

"Um, okay. Lemme just get dressed first and then we can go."

*

They arrived at about 11 am, parking at a motel. 

"I gotta take a piss." Sam said, heading to the bathroom.

"Dean." Cas said, appearing behind the Winchester.

"Jesus, Cas! Don't sneak up on me like that. What'd you want?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"Dress nicely tonight. And remember, be there at six. It's only a couple of blocks away, walk. Don't drive." 

"Hold the fuck up, Cas. Now you either tell me what you're doing or I'm telling Sam everything," Dean said. The angel sighed, then whispered his plan. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, okay man. If you're sure." Then, Castiel was gone.

"Who were you talking to?" Sam stepped out of the bathroom.

"Uh, Bobby again. Another hunter's already on the case. But, I have an idea. There's that fancy little restaurant only a couple blocks away, let's go there tonight." Dean said, trying to sound normal.

"Um, okay?"

"Great... great." The older Winchester said, hoping the plan would work.

*

At five thirty, Dean started to rifle through his bag. "Alright Sammy, it's fancy. Gotta get dressed up. Wear a fed suit." 

"Since when do you care?" The younger brother asked, slightly confused.

"Just do it, man. I wanna look nice, just once in my life." Dean said, hoping his brother wouldn't question him.

"Okay, dude, whatever." Sam said. He ended up wearing black dress pants, a white button down shirt, and black tie. Dean wore navy blue dress pants and tie, with a white button down.

"Okay, let's go," The older Winchester said. They opened the door and head outside, Sam heading towards the impala. "Sammy, it's such a nice night out. Let's walk."

"Dean, are you dying again?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"What? No, I'm not dying. I'll explain everything later." 

They got to the restaurant at six, and were seated almost immediately. They ordered dinner, and were just about to pay the check.

"Somebody's ordered dessert for you." The waitress said. She quickly brought out two pieces of chocolate cake. Sam was halfway into his, when he felt something in his mouth.

"You okay there, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, there's something... in my mouth," He spit into a napkin, to reveal a diamond ring was inside his cake. "Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you proposing to me?"

"What?! No! Dude just finish your stupid cake." The older brother said. Once they'd finished, Sam pulled out money to pay.

"Somebody has paid for you dinner," The waitress said smiling. "Let me take you outside, there's a taxi for you." It wasn't too uncommon, them being near a city. But they hadn't asked for one. They looked in the parking lot for a sign that said "Winchester". Dean stood back, and let Sam look. And then he saw it. Castiel, with a big stupid grin on his face. Holding a sign painted in thick black letters that read:

SAM WINCHESTER,

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

It took a second for the sign to register in Sam's mind. Dean started to laugh to himself a little bit at his brother's reaction. Sam pulled the ring from his cake out of his pocket and gasped in realization, then ran over to Cas.

"Yes," He whispered. "Yes!" He said louder. He let the angel put the ring on his finger, and he dropped the sign. Sam began to kiss his angel, intensely but pure. Their arms locked around each other, tongues intertwining. "I know you proposed to me," Sam began breaking the kiss. "But will you still be Castiel Winchester?"

The angel looked at him. "I'd be honored." He smiled and they began to kiss again. 

"I love you so much." Sam whispered, pulling Cas into a long hug.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much fluff, plus proposals, comments maybe?  
> Only a couple more chapters after this one <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas with the help of Dean, try to plan a wedding.

Sam and Cas were laying on their sides kissing lazily on their bed.

"We should have an ice-cream cake." Sam giggled as his hands carded through Cas' hair.

"I'm confused, how can something be both ice-cream and cake?" The angel asked.

"You know," Dean said, "If I wanted to watch my brother and my best friend make out... I would've... would've... gone to website where I could do that." He finished, not able to come up with a witty remark.

"We're planning our wedding Deeeaaaaaaannnn." The younger Winchester said. He'd had quite a few beers to celebrate once they got back to the hotel.

"Yeah? What've you got so far?" Dean asked, trying not to laugh at his brother's drunkness.

"We're gonna have an ice-cream cake, and cake and ice cream and we should have pie too." He giggled again kissing his angel on the lips.

"We should make a list of people to invite." Cas said, sitting up to grab a pen. But the younger Winchester grabbed his arm pulling him back onto the bed.

"We'll invite Chaaaarrrlie, and Haaaaaanah, and Deeaaaan, and Castieeeeel and Sam." The drunk moose told his boyfriend.

"You really think we should invite that Castiel guy?" Dean joked, taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeeeeesssss. I'm sorry baby," Sam said looking at the angel. "I have a boyfriend. I love him very very very very very very much. His name is Castiel." He finished booking his Cas' nose.

The angel couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Sam, your level of intoxication is quite high," It was a funny sight, to see a six-foot-four man completely drunk and giggly. "We should get you into bed."

"I have to tell Castiel something." The youngest Winchester whined.

"What's that?" Cas asked.

"I love him very much." Sam said, trying to make sure nobody else heard.

"Castiel loves you very much too." The angel said.

*

Sam woke up the next day with a massive hangover. He was sleeping on his stomach, when Dean crept up right next to his ear.

"RISE AND SHINE, SAMMY!" He shouted. Sam's eyes shot open, as his hands rushed to cover his ears.

"What the fuck, man?"

"You were completely wasted last night. I had to," Dean told him. "Cas ran out to get breakfast."

Sam groaned, and rolled onto his back, pushing the covers away from him. "Why the fuck did I get this drunk?"

"You really don't remember?" The older brother asked him. Then, Sam shot straight up.

"I'm getting married." 

"Ding ding ding, genius." 

Cas came back with pie and breakfast sandwiches, putting them on the table, then walking over to Sam and giving him a kiss on the head. Then, Sam realized something.

"Cas, we can't get married." He blurted out. The angel was taken aback, and you could almost see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"What, why?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked, with a mouth full of pie.

"If they see Sam Winchester?" Sam sighed. "I've already died twice."

"That might be an issue." The older Winchester agreed, trying not to get pie crumbs everywhere.

"You've died many times, Sam. I don't see why it means we can't be legally wed." The angel said, confused.

"I worded that terribly, I'm sorry babe. I meant, according to the government I've died twice, so they'd get really confused. But we can have our own private little wedding, right? With Hannah and Charlie?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yes, that does make sense. I'll go invite Hannah. Would you like to call Charlie?" Cas asked. 

"Yeah, I'll do that later today."

"Sam, please check over your sentences before you say them out loud." The angel told him, sighing with relief. The Winchester nodded.

*

"You lied to me, Sam." Dean said angrily as walked back into their motel room.

"You wouldn't have come."

"Damn right. I don't wanna go tuxedo shopping."

"Dean it took literally one hour, and we got you pie after," Sam tried to reason. "Was it really that bad?" The older brother just mumbled angrily as Cas put down their bags.

"I looked like a monkey." Dean said grumpily.

"You looked very handsome," The younger Winchester teased "So did you." He whispered to his angel, slapping his butt.

"Okay, I'm calling Charlie cause you two are so into each other I don't even think you know I exist." Dean told them, picking up his cellphone. It rung three times before Charlie picked up.

"Dean? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I got some big news."

"Did Sam die again?"

"What- no. But the Sasquatch is getting married," The oldest Winchester had to pull the phone away from his ear because Charlie's scream was so loud. "Are, are you having a seizure?"

"Who's he getting married to?!" She shouted. Dean yanked Cas over to the phone and gestured for him to talk.

"Um, he- hello? Is this Charlie?" The angel asked nervously.

"HE'S GETTING MARRIED TO CAS!?!" She yelled, making the angel flinch at the volume of her voice.

"Yeah, the two idiots are getting hitched. But the problem is that Sam's technically died twice and is a suspected murderer so we can't really have a legal wedding. So they were wondering if you would, um want to officiate it." Dean said, trying to mask his nervousness about her answer.

"I'd love to, call me back with a date and time, okay? Cause I'm guessing you haven't planned that far yet, have you?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch though, Charlie. Bye." The Winchester said hanging up the phone.

"I owe you big time," Sam said, Dean nodded. The younger Winchester went up to his angel from behind and put his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "You looked so cute in your tuxedo today, you know that, babe?" Sam whispered, knowing Cas would still blush at the nickname.

"Hey guys, hi? I'm about to vomit, don't mind me!" Dean almost shouted trying to get them to snap out of whatever mood they were in. Cas smiled as his moose gave him kisses around his neck and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Sam just gave a small chuckle at his brother's reaction.

*

The next day Cas went to to see Hannah and invited her to the wedding. Cas also told her he had an idea, to surprise Sam with because it seemed he liked that kind of thing.

"I'm going to get in serious trouble if I do this, Castiel."

"Heaven won't have to know."

"Is this really that important to you?"

"Yes," He said firmly. She gave an exasperated sigh, but then nodded. Cas walked into the boys' motel room, trying to hide his smile. "Where's Sam?" 

"Went to gas for Baby. Why're you so happy?" Dean asked. The angel whispered in his ear. "Cas man you can't be serious," But the angel nodded. "Oh my god, Cas. That's- that's- oh my god." And then Dean was grinning ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the wedding, and probably the last chapter, or second to last <3  
> comments are always super appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is almost here, hang onto your pants. They're on the last few days until the wedding. Sam's nervous and excited and he and Dean have some brotherly moments.

"Well? What did he say?" Sam asked nervously. Dean had just got off the phone with Bobby.

"Said he wouldn't miss it for the world, kiddo," Dean smiled as the younger Winchester let out a sigh of relief. The wedding was in four days. "So, where are we having this shindig?"

"One of Cas' favorite parks. It's in California."

"I got an important question for ya, Sammy." The older Winchester said, as they sat on their beds in the motel room.

"Shoot."

"Who do you want to walk you down the aisle? Me or Bobby?"

Sam sighed. He'd been thinking about this almost nonstop since Cas proposed. Dean had always been there, had always been his rock. But Bobby was like the father they sort of never had.

"Would you be my best man?" The younger Winchester asked nervously. 

Dean chuckled and gave his brother a smile. "I'd be honored, Sammy," Sam breathed in a deep sigh of relief, and smiled back at his brother. They went for a drive in the Impala that night, and parked the car in a field. They got out and sat on the roof.

"Four days, Sammy. You getting cold feet?"

"Not really." The moose sighed.

"You're having a little doubt?"

"It's just, I don't want things to change between you and me, ya know? Cause Cas'll most likely be with us a lot more."

"Sammy, we could still have nights like this. And not to rain on your parade, but he'll probably in heaven a bunch."

"Yeah, I guess so. But what if he leaves me?" Sam asked sadly.

"He's not going to do that." Dean assured him.

"How do you know?"

The older Winchester remembered what Cas had told him about what was going down at the wedding, "Trust me."

*  
Dean had made Sam lay down in the back seat, while he drove. He began to dream.

_"Hello, Sam. I'm contacting you in your dream," It was Cas. Even though it was cheesy, they were suddenly sitting in a grass field filled with daises and blow-flowers. They were sitting on a red and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket in the middle. "I've heard these are considered romantic." Sam blushed a little bit and sat down next to Cas. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips, wrapping his hand gently around the back of the angel's head._

_"It's very romantic, Cassy," The Winchester told him. He opened the basket to see a salad, two PB &J's, a bottled water, and a packet of M&M's. "Even in my dreams, you always know what I want." Sam smiled._

_"I think I picked a location for our wedding, Dean'll drive you there, but I want you to wait to see it." The angel told him._

_"I can't wait, babe." Sam said, making Cas blush._

_"I'll let you get sleep. I'll see you on our wedding day. Goodnight, Sam. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_ And with that, Sam drifted into a pleasant, yet deep sleep. Cas appeared in the passengers seat next to Dean at seven am. The older Winchester had pulled the car over onto a field to get some sleep.

"Dean," He whispered. The angel poked his cheek with a finger. "Deeeeaaan."

"What? What! What'da want, Cas?" He asked, obviously startled.

"I would like to show you where I would prefer to have the wedding, while Sam is still asleep." Before Dean could protest, Cas zapped them into a park filled with flowers and rose bushes and butterflies and just plain happiness.

"This place?" The Winchester asked.

"Do you think Sam will enjoy it?" The angel asked nervously.

"You could have it in a gas station bathroom and Sam would love it," Dean told him, Cas gave him a confused look. "Yes, Sam'll like it." It was three days until the wedding. Cas zapped them back to the Impala before Sam woke up. They drove to the nearest diner and got pancakes and waffles, which Dean downed in only a couple bites.

*

It was the day before the wedding. The oldest Winchester decided Sam needed to have one final thrill before he got hitched.

"An amusement park?" Sam asked, as they stood in line at the entrance.

"Come on Sammy, it'll be fun." Dean told him. They bought cotton candy, popcorn, hotdogs, pretty much everything possible. They waited in two hours lines just so Sam could go on his first roller coaster- complete with loops, straight down drops, and a photo to commemorate it all. They sat down on a park bench afterwards.

"You know Dean, do you think we should've waited to eat all the food until after the roller coaster?" Sam told him, holding his stomach. The older brother just shrugged. They left the park at about five in the evening  to start the drive over to a nice hotel to stay in after the wedding. They walked up to front desk.

"We'll have one-" Sam began.

"Two. Two rooms, please. Thanks," Dean told the receptionist. As she got the keys for their rooms, Sam gave his brother a confused look. "It's gonna be your wedding night," He explained in a hushed voice. "I don't wanna be there for what happens afterwards." The moose blushed, and his face turned even more red after Dean started talking to the receptionist.

"I'll just have a single, thanks. But Sammy here'll take a king. His boyfriend's flying in." The older Winchester smirked. The receptionist just gave a small smile and told her to follow them to their rooms. Dean's was just down the hall from his brother, but they were both still a bit nervous to spend the night apart- not that they'd ever admit that.

Sam woke up the next morning to a knock on his door. He yawned and strode over, peering into the peep hole to see Dean. He slowly opened the door.

"Rise and shine, Sammy. It's wedding time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda messed up so Charlie and Bobby are alive at the same time, sorry. Also, beware of smut in the next chapter because it's their wedding. Comments are always appreciated, thanks :)


	12. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little longer to update but hey- they finally get married! yay! *warning- some smut but it's all sappy and shit, also I apologize for any typos*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna end the story here, lemme know what you guys and think and your opinions on the chapter. Thanks to all of you who commented it really really meant a lot to me <3

"Rise and shine, Sammy. It's wedding time." Dean was holding his tux, waiting for the cue to come in. Sam motioned him in, and sat back down on his bed. "Something wrong, Sammy? Gettin' cold feet?"

"Nah, I couldn't sleep last night," Dean went into the bathroom to put on his suit, and then helped Sam adjust his cumber bun, bowtie, and other things of the sort on his tux. "So, where is the place, anyway?"

"In a park. You'll like it, it's full of flowers and sappy shit." The older Winchester responded, trying to straighten his younger brother's bowtie. After several consecutive minutes of fiddling, he decided it was fine and the two head out the door.

"Oh wait, shit!" Sam said rushing back into the room, frantically opening a drawer. He came back out with a small black box that could only contain the ring. Dean let out a small chuckle as the two went into the elevator arrived at the lobby.

"Don't you two look fancy," They turned around to see Charlie, all smiley and giggly and gave them both hugs. "Hey big guy, how ya feeling?"

"Excited, nervous, both." Sam laughed as they walked outside. The older Winchester made his brother sit shotgun, while Charlie drove herself in another car. They parked on the side of street close by and Dean led his brother to the park.

"Like it?" He asked. Sam's face lit up when he saw the flowers and butterflies and seats all set up for his wedding.

"Did, did Cas do this?" The younger Winchester asked, chuckling. 

"Yeah, pretty sure. You ready?" Dean asked, his brother nodded as they got out of the car. The park was decorated, but there were only four seats.

"Four seats? Who are the other guys?" They'd only invited Charlie and Bobby.

"Just, wait," The older Winchester told his brother. Charlie got out of her car. "Hey, Charlie, you ready?"

"Yes!!" She almost yelled as she ran up to the alter. "It's so beautiful! Where's Cas?" Almost on cue, he appeared behind her. The angel and his boyfriend decided they wouldn't talk until they were at the alter, to save the moment.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked, his surrogate father was supposed to be walking him down the aisle. Dean told him to calm down, and he saw Bobby walking into the park from the street. 

"Now, Sam, I would walk you down the aisle. But your boyfriend here has a much better idea." Bobby told him, taking one of the four seats. Hannah appeared in a seat on the other side of the aisle.

"Hello, Castiel. Sam." She said. The younger Winchester waved hi.

"Who're the extra seats for?" Sam asked, pointing to the chairs next to Bobby. Dean shushed him.

"Come on! Let's get ready!" Charlie shouted. Dean stood on one side of the alter, as Sam's best man. The angel stood at the alter, waiting nervously. Sam stood at the back end of the aisle, waiting for somebody to walk with him. Suddenly, somebody was sitting in the seat next to Bobby.

"Who, who's that?" He stuttered. She turned around, to reveal her face. "M-mom?" He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready, son?" John. Sam froze, unable to speak, he just nodded. Slowly, they began making their way to the alter. John led his son up there, then took his seat next to Mary.

"Dearly beloved," Charlie began. "We are gathered here to celebrate the matrimony between two totally awesome dudes. Samuel Winchester, and Castiel. Sam, do you take this angel to be your husband, to try and be together a lot, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live? And in death I guess cause, he's an angel."

Sam took a deep breath in, and smiled. "I do."

She tried to hold back a squee, and continued. "Castiel, do you take this man to be your husband, to try and be together a lot, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live, and die?"

Cas grinned. "I do."

Charlie smiled, and continued. "Repeat after me, 'I, Samuel Winchester, take Castiel, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, even though that can't really happen.'"

"I, Samuel Winchester, take Castiel, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part, even though that can't really happen." The younger Winchester said, laughing.

"And now you, Castiel" Charlie began. "Repeat after me. 'I, Castiel, take Samuel Winchester, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, even though that can't really happen.'"

"I, Castiel, take Samuel Winchester, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part, even though that can't really happen."

"Okay, you two. Live long, and prosper. You may kiss the groom." Charlie squealed. Sam pulled his angel into a kiss. His hands wrapped around his husband's waist and their lips interlocked. Cas' hands were locked together around the moose's waist, as Dean clapped and Bobby laughed. Though Dean didn't expect it, John and Mary looked surprisingly proud of their younger son. The newly weds didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon, so Dean ran over to Mary. He pulled her up into a hug and if you looked closely, you would be able to see a tear in his eye.

"Mom." He whispered.

"My little boy, so grown up." She whispered back.

"I miss you mom."

"Shh, it's okay," She soothed, as they pulled apart from the hug. Dean gestured that it was Sam's turn, and he ran almost full force into his mom. "My little baby. My little boy, you've grown. You're married now." Castiel just stood back, smiling at the family finally reunited. The boys awkwardly hugged their father when the tallest Winchester realized something.

"How did you guys get here?" Mary just smiled and pointed to the angel, all dressed up in a tuxedo. "I love you. I love you. Castiel Winchester, I love you." Sam said, and he pulled Cas into another kiss. It felt as if fireworks were exploding as their tongues intertwined and they breathed heavily, trying to take in everything that just happened. They were so engulfed in each other, they didn't hear Dean whisper to Bobby,

"That's why I made Sam get another room."

*

Dean drove Sam and his new husband back to the hotel. "Use protection, you two!" The oldest Winchester shouted as the newly weds ran into the lobby, trying to get onto an elevator as fast as possible.

"Babe?" Sam asked as the elevator went up.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

"No, I mean it," The Winchester said, grabbing the angel's hands. "What you did for me, at the wedding? That was more than I could've ever asked for."

"Always happy to make you happy," Cas said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Once the elevator stopped, the Winchester grabbed his angel's hands as they ran to the door, basically threw it open and locked it. "You seem very excited, and drunk."

"I just got married, yell heah I'm, I'm, drunk."

"Yell heah?" Cas couldn't help but snicker.

"Whatever, come 'ere you." The Winchester said, pulling his angel into a kiss. They're tongues danced and Sam started to, unsuccessfully, undo his husband's pants.

"Sam, do you need help?"

"What? No, maybe," He laughed. Cas sat down his husband and undid his bowtie. Then, painfully slowly, undid his shirt, carefully folding it and putting it on the dresser. "Babe, could you go any slower?"

"Patience," The angel told him. Sam took off his shoes, and was forced to stand up while Cas undid his belt. Sam stood there in only his boxers. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, it's just, you're standing there, like..." Sam trailed off, hoping Cas would catch the hint. The angel slowly pushed his husband onto the bed, and took off his own shirt. He got down on his knees and looked up at the Winchester.

"You meant this, correct?" Cas asked, slowly removing Sam's boxers. He bit his lip and nodded. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" He asked. Cas put his lips around his husband's dick, and began to tease him by slowly licking it. Sam stifled back a moan and tried to resist pushing Cas' head down. The angel continued this, forcing the Winchester to squirm and let out a repressed groan. "Cas!" 

The angel took his mouth off and looked up at Sam. "Yes?"

"What? No, you don't have to stop." He explained. The angel shrugged and continued to suck and lick, forcing groans out of his husband until he came. 

"That was good?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, yeah that was, that was great, Cas. You're great," The moose said, slightly embarrassed. The angel smiled, slowly pulling down his pants and unbuttoning his shirt, leaving himself in only his boxers. He gracefully climbed onto the lap of his Sam, and began to kiss him. Not in a lustful way, in a way that could define love. A kiss that said all the waiting was worth it. Sam locked one arm around the angel's waist and the other around his upper back, Cas did the same. Sam rolled him over, not breaking the kiss. He slid off his own, and his boyfriend's boxers, then grabbing a small bottle from inside the nightstand. "You okay with this?" Sam asked, Cas nodded. Sam put two fingers up the angel's ass, forcing an excited moan. They grinded up against each other, causing the arousal to grow. And soon, the two lovers became one. The Winchester was deep inside his husband an neither could stop himself from moaning.

"I love you!" Cas groaned.

"I, I love you too!" Sam shouted as he bit back a groan.

"Sam, Sam I'm close to-" The angel was cut off with an intense kiss from the Winchester.The two kissed and ground until they were both groaning and coming, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes?" He said, breathing heavily as they lay intertwined with the blankets.

"I love you. I mean it."

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." They fell asleep, cuddled up together, Sam gently snoring while Cas' head was buried in his chest. The next morning, the angel went down to the small convenient store in the lobby, but not without leaving Sam a note.

_Dear Sam,_

_I went to get milk and eggs for our breakfast._

_Can't wait to see what we'll be doing together in_

_the future._

_Love,_

_Your Angel_

_P.S. You still drool in your sleep._


End file.
